Fallen Angels
by CriverMasker
Summary: One-shot pequeños del shipp IronFrost (Loki x Tony)
1. déjame creer

_Ella no está, ella se fue_

_Ella se escapa de mi vida_

_Y tú que sí estás, preguntas ¿Por que_

_La amo a pesar de las heridas?_

_Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo_

_No consigo olvidar_

_El peso de su cuerpo._

Sus cuerpos se encontraban nuevamente, en una lucha por conseguir el poder de ser el dominante.

Sus beso manifestaban todo menos amor o dulzura, era obvio que ambos deseaban ese encuentro, sin embargo las lágrimas que escapaban de Tony aún sabían a dolor.

Loki no podía soportarlo, el verlo tan débil al hombre de hierro le partía el corazón, ¿Donde estaba ese hombre que le desafío aquella vez en su torre? ¿Donde estaba ese hombre que se burló de él y de Thor?

Ese hombre desaparecía durante las noches, ese hombre perdía su brillo día tras día. Aún después de casi dos años seguía llorando, día tras día.

Loki, era un maestro del olvido, si amo mucho a Thor, sin embargo él eligió, y no lo forzaría a qué le amara si no podía hacerlo.

Entonces su relación comenzó, el lo buscaba inconveniente y regresaba al lado del castaño mayor.

No era ya raro, primero fueron los besos hasta un pequeño roces por encima de las ropas. Ahora no perdían tiempo en entregarse a la pasión y al deseo, ese que Tony decía haber perdido.

Loki comenzaba a enamorarse y al parecer el hombre de hierro no se daba cuenta aún. Ahora era Loki quien buscaba nuevamente el amor en un midgarno.

_Ésta noche inventaré una tregua_

_Ya no quiero pensar más_

_Contigo olvidaré su ausencia._

Tony sentí diferente el tacto de Loki era uno mucho más delicado, uno más íntimo y esto no le gustaba.

Mientras se besaban se alejó un tanto agitado por el beso. Mirando a Loki le pregunto.

-¿Que ocurre?.- vió como Loki simplemente lo observaba y después desviaba el rostro algo sonrojado.

-Solo...solo quiero hacer las cosas bien esta noche...

-¿Las cosas...- fue callado con un beso con sabor a algo que no sabía cómo definir ni mucho menos intento entender.

Recordaba esas noches con Steve, donde sentía que nada pasaría, que todo estaría bien y que ambos estarían en la misma cama.

Pero sintió los besos del dios del engaño, tan reales que se pregunto por un momento, ¿Quien era el verdadero Dios del engaño? ¿Loki o Steve?.

Cerro sus ojos y a su mente se vinieron esos momentos donde Steve estaba encima de él besando y marcando su cuello, cuando lo sentía rodear su reactor de arco con su lengua y como descendía hasta llegar a su sexo que goteaba expectante y necesitado.

Entonces tomo de los hombros a Loki, esa no era la espalda del rubio, no era esa la espalda tan ancha que era tan deliciosa de marcar con sus uñas, esa espalda era delicada casi como la de sus antiguas amantes, una espalda casi de mujer.

_Y si te como a besos, talvez_

_La noche sea más corta, no lo sé_

_Yo solo no me vasto, !!quédate!!_

_Y lléname su espacio, !!quédate,_

_Quédate!!._

Lo separa un poco del placer que le otorgaba con su boca, no podía evitar sentir esa tristeza en su corazón.

Entonces lo vio por primera vez, al dios del engaño enamorado y no solo poco, estaba que babeaba por él.

Pero no podía darle su corazón no lo volvería hacer.

-¿Que ocurre...

Nuevamente callado con un beso que lo dejo desorientado y algo sonrojado.

Loki termino ganando aquella vez, saber quién sería el activo aquella noche era simplemente notable.

Beso todo su cuerpo desde su frente hasta un pequeño beso en sus dedos del pie.

Lo trato como la primera vez que lo hizo Steve. Como algo tan delicado que le hizo sentirse nuevamente amado, pero !no¡ No aquello era un solo momento de lujuria y deseo nada más.

Con un movimiento salvaje logro hacer que Loki quedará de bajo de su cuerpo, comenzando a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo le intento enviar el mensaje: "nada de cursilerías, maldito bastardo" lo beso durante mucho rato, un beso tan desesperado y ansioso que no sabía a nada.

Parecía que el tiempo pasó aún más rápido, pues de un momento a otro, Tony parecía estar más qué listo para que Loki entrara en él.

Unas horas jugaré a quererte,

Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer

Me perderás para siempre.

Loki sin más miramientos entro en el, sintiendo como un latigazo de placer le recorría la espalda, las paredes de Tony se contraían, entonces evitó moverse, quería mostrarle a Stark que lo amaba y que él nunca le haría daño.

Tony ya deseoso de seguir movió sus caderas sugerente, suplicando con gemidos mal pronunciados el que lo tomara.

Las primeras embestidas se hicieron presentes, dando a ambos más placer del que nunca habían sentido, tal y como sentía Tony algo tenía aquel encuentro que lo hacía único a los otros.

Subiendo el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas Loki abrazo a Tony gimiendo en su cuello mordiendo ligeramente.

-ahh, Loki...no, no me muerdas...ahg

-Tony, ahh~ Tony yo, yo...

-Es nuestra noche, no digas nada...

Ambos eran una más de extremidades sudorosas llevadas por el placer aquella noche.

Pasaron las hora y seguian dando rienda suelta al place y lujuria que había en su cuerpo.

Entonces paso, mientras Tony estaba boca a bajo sin mirar a Loki, cerro sus ojos, casi rezando porque fuera otro quien le otorgara tal placer.

-ahh S-Steve, más...más fuerte agh

Loki paro por unos segundos, Tony parecía que no entendía lo que dijo entonces, uso su magia, haría feliz al hombre de hierro.

Convirtiéndose en Steve, le hizo dar vuelta, antes había entrado en la mente de Stark para saber cómo era el cuerpo al completo del capitán, y ahora lo tendría que usar.

Tony quedo perplejo al ver a su Capitán, pero algo no cuadraba, no era con quién estaba aquella noche. Cuando iba a reclamar algo, fue callado con una mano en su boca.

-Es nuestra noche, no digas nada...

Entonces Tony lloro, entre la felicidad y la tristeza, el ver a su amor nuevamente le llenaban su corazón de alegría y tranquilidad, pero al reconocer las palabras de Loki le rompió el corazón. Loki estaba haciendo lo posible porque él dejará de sufrir.

-Solo está noche, no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo romperte.

Loki lo miro más que triste, pero acepto todo con un beso, distrayendo a Stark, ya que en su muñeca derecha estaba atando un pequeño hilo.

Aquel hilo se encontraba hechizado, después de quitarlo de la muñeca de Tony, olvidaría sus encuentros con Loki, y posiblemente ayudaría a sanar su corazón un poco más.

Después de un largo rato nuevamente terminaron, callendo casi sin fuerzas a la cama, aún era de madrugada, Loki como siempre ocurría fue a prepararle un café a Tony.

Al regresar vio la cama con sábanas nuevas y un Tony sentado ahí con un rostro afligido, al verlo sonrió de lado, una sonrisa tan diferente, una de dolor.

Se acostó a su lado. Entonces fue momento para hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería hacer esta noche especial...solo eso

-Me mientes, eso no es todo...

-Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que Peter y Wanda son tus debilidades...- Aquello fue más una afirmación que pregunta.

-Como olvidarlo. Pero que tiene que ver...

-Tony. Tu eres mi debilidad...- dijo Loki mirando a la nada.

-Loki... Sabes que yo no soy tu debilidad

-Por favor Stark, déjame creer que eres mi debilidad está noche...

-Supongo no es malo eso...

-Yo lo creo

-Loki...

-No tienes porque contestar, esta es nuestra noche, no digas nada... ¿No?

-Solo una cosa más...

-¿Si?

-Hazme creer que soy tu debilidad está noche...- Loki lo miro y supo que estaba por cambiar de forma cuando suspiro y cerró sus ojos.- Pero quiero que lo hagas tu, nada de cambios, nada de trucos, se tu y solo tú...

Besando a Loki cerraron el trato.

Nuevamente sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo por horas donde Loki le dedicó las más hermosas palabras que ni siquiera Steve me dedico antes.

Después de algunas horas, Loki y Tony nuevamente estaba acostados juntos comenzando a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Loki despertó primero y supo que desde ese momento ya no debia amanecer en esa cama nunca. Así que decidió irse.

Antes de marcharse, se acercó a Tony y le miró dormir un momento, sus pestañas Lucian hermosas, y su rostro haría competencia con las mujeres más hermosas de los nueve reinos.

Vio aquel pequeño hilo, y con dolor en su corazón acercó su mano para quitarlo de la muñeca de Tony. Antes de quitarlo por completo, lo beso hasta tener el hilo en su poder.

-Te voy a extrañar, Stark.

Entonces el dios de los engaños se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

-Yo también, Loki. Yo también...


	2. La muerte más bella

Hace mucho, no recuerdo cuando

Fue cuando ellos decían que perdí mi único amigo

Bien, ellos dijeron que el murió fácilmente de una enfermedad de angustia

Como lo escuché a través de los árboles del cementerio.

Narra Loki.

La guerra se desató, casi meses después desde que deje de ver a Stark y a su bebé.

Durante aquello me volví a encontrar con Thor, mi hermanastro, mi primer amor. Nuestro encuentro fue raro a decir verdad, porque en mi ser se mezclaban dos sentimientos, el dolor y amor.

Pero recordé a Stark, recordé que ahora era el único que me quedaba así que intente no tener nada con él.

Hasta que esa maldita llamada Valkiria logro hacer que perdiera el interés en mi.

"Veía como Thor miraba a esa chica, si bien no está mal, yo simplemente soy mejor y más sexy que ella. Y se lo iba a demostrar.

-Thor...- dije mientras me colocaba detrás de él y le tomaba por sus hombros.- dios mío estás muy tenso hermanito... Hace cuánto que no te relajas.

Thor me conocía bien, así que sin resistirse mucho siguió el juego.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Loki, ¿Por qué? ¿Sabés cómo relajarme?

Sonreí complaciente. Caminé delante de él, moviendo mis caderas un poco más, cerca de la puerta voltee solo mi rostro.

-Puede que si...

Después de aquello lo demás es historia, una muy larga y caliente historia."

Pero entonces Thanos ataco, Thor acabo en otro lado y yo igual, no tuve más opción que jugar en contra de ellos.

Pero durante esto, nunca hablé con Tony, ni siquiera supe hasta ahora si estaba presente durante el ataque.

Pero ahora se perfectamente donde está.

Decir que me enamoré de Stark es demasiado, si me atrae, pero según se, el sentir celos es completamente normal.

Lo veía en brazos de Steve, algo herido, intente acercarme pero una flecha me detuvo. Clint, ese hombre no sabía perdonar.

Así que acercarme a mi Tony sería más difícil.

Thanos me pidió que acabará con algún vengador, sin embargo, le jugué encontrá nuevamente.

Pero no es tan fácil librarte del titán loco. Nunca es fácil librarte de el y la orden oscura.

Casi antes de caer malherido, mientras luchaba contra un aliado de Thanos, nuevamente alguien me atacó por la espalda, y no fue una flecha, sino está vez una lanza.

Se escucharon 3 gritos.

El mío de agonía, el de Thor y el de Tony.

Tony llegó más rápido, me tomo en brazos mientras mataba a los aliados de Thanos con sus propulsores, sentía como mi vida se iba de apoco.

Tony me abrazó y llorando contra mí hombro pedía que me quedara a su lado, al lado del pequeño Peter, al lado de los vengadores.

Le tome del rostro. Sintiendo como en mi corazón había lo que sentí por Thor, pero mucho más fuerte.

Hey, vamos, intenta un poco

Nada es para siempre

Tiene que haber algo mejor

En el medio

Excepto yo y Cenicienta

Pusimos todo juntos

Podemos manejar a casa

Con un farol

La vida de Tony y mía eran tan similares, que ahora no sabía quién moría, él o yo, pues al ver en sus ojos ví como estos perdían sus brillo.

En mi mente rogaba porque todo fuera mentira y en cuanto despertara estuviera al lado de Tony.

Mejor aún, al lado de Thor, aunque yo ya no amo a Thor, sé que Tony merece ser feliz con Steve. No merece el dolor de aquella guerra.

Posiblemente en alguna realidad alterna el y Steve se casaron, mientras que yo era olvidado.

Tony parecía recio a dejarme ir, le pedía en susurros que se fuera a ser un héroe, pero el negaba, no me quería dejar ir.

Bien, este lugar es viejo

Se siente como un golpe al camión

Yo giro la máquina pero la máquina no gira

Bien, huele a vino barato y cigarrillos

Este lugar siempre es un asco

A veces pienso que me gustaría verlo arder

Estoy tan solo, y se siente como alguien mas

Hombre, no cambiará, pero sé que no será lo mismo

Pero en algún lugar aquí entre las paredes de la ciudad de sueños muertos

Pienso que su muerte debe estar matándome.

Era cierto, nunca nada es para siempre, el amor se acaba, el dinero se termina y la vida llega a la muerte.

Y en este momento sentía el frío abrazar aún más mi cuerpo, más de lo que normalmente ocurría.

Tony pareció notarlo y aún más se abrazo a mi, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras aún seguian en guerra. Me pareció tan lindo, pero no, no puedo hacerle está a Tony.

-Ve...Ve...te, Tony vete...te...te necesitan ...más

-No, Loki no voy a dejarte, no a ti, no a ti mi hermoso dios, no puedo dejar de abrazarte, no puedes simplemente irte como hiciste meses atrás, porque yo aún no estoy listo.

-Tony...

-Loki, te amo, te amo más de lo que me amo a mi mismo, más que lo que nunca amaré.

Mi corazón latía rápido y emocionado, me sentía tan feliz por esto, no sabía que decir hasta que el grito de dolor se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Un aliado fue quien hizo cerrar sus ojo al hombre de hierro, mientras me abrazaba.

El casi no soporto mucho, pero logró decirme lo mucho que me amaba, jurar amor eterno y darme con su último aliento un beso.

Segundo después, mis ojos fueron segados por la fina capa de la inconsciencia.

Aquel día los héroes de Nueva York perdieron a dos seres, el hombre de hierro y al dios del engaño.

Pero a ninguno le dolió tanto como a dos rubios, que aún lloran en silencio por nunca volver a amar a sus amantes.

-LOKI ¿POR QUÉ LE LEES ESOS CUENTOS A LOS NIÑOS?.- grito Stark en cuanto escucho el final del cuento, ya que fue lo único que escucho.

-Lo siento querido pero Peter y Hela querían un cuento diferente. ¿No es así niños?

Hela y Peter asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostro que demostraba dos cosas, felicidad y sueño. Después de un buenas noches y un beso de sus dos padres quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-Pensé que te había advertido de contarles esas cosas...

-Oh vamos tampoco es como si ellos quisieran conocerlos

-Y si quieren hacer eso, ¿Que? Loki serán negados por sus padres biológicos porque ni ellos sabes de los pequeños.

-Tony, mi amor, no te alteres, mira mejor vamos a dormir, y después pensamos como decirle a los niños la verdad.

-hum, es mejor como tú dices...

Ambos hombres se besaron un poco, alegres de que al final de todo ambos fueron felices...


End file.
